Dance
by Ship-the-ships-I-ship
Summary: One-shot. Theres a dance in the soul society and all Captains must attend


**_I do not own Bleach_**

Toshiro "Please Karin."

Karin crosses her arms "No way Toshi."

"It's not a date. Please if I don't take you they'll think I made everything up!"

"What exactly happened?"

"There's a dance coming up and, as a Captain, I'm required to go and bring someone with me. You're the only person I'm comfortable enough with to ask. Please?"

Karin groans "You're killing me."

"Think about it like this. If you agree to go with me, you'll get a bunch of stuff to tease me about."

"Examples."

"If you go I'll tell you then you can see."

"Tell me one and I'll decide."

Toshiro whispers "You'll see me dancing. While wearing a suit."

Karin smirks "Fine. Only because last time I saw you dance was hilarious."

Toshiro sighs "Come on. We have practice in the Soul Society."

Karin groans jumping out her body and follows him through the Senkaimon.

Karin "It's been awhile since I've seen you in your true form."

Toshiro "You make it sound like I'm a shapeshifter. I'm just in different clothes than what you usual see."

They go into the room with the other captains.

"So Hitsugaya? Did you bring this mystery girl?" "Does she even exist?" "You always talked about how gorgeous she is?" "And how you-"

Toshiro blushes slightly "Shut up!"

Karin comes out from behind him "Toshi? What did he say?"

"N-nothing!"

"Wait that's her?!" "She's hot? How'd Hitsugaya manage?" "That's his girlfriend?!"

Both "We aren't dating!"

"He made it sound like you were." "Yeah said he had a girlfriend in the Human World he could bring."

Toshiro tries to keep himself from blushing "I said I have a friend I could convince to come. You asked if it was a girl I said yes. I never said she was my girlfriend."

"Whatever let's just all start practicing. It's in 3 days."

Karin "3 days?! Toshi why did you just ask me?!"

Toshiro whispers "I'll explain later."

"Fine."

They begin practicing.

Karin whispers "You've definitely gotten better."

Toshiro smiles "So have you."

After practice

Karin "Ughh that's exhausting! Anyway what's this for?"

Toshiro sighs "Valentine's Day actually. They want to do something romantic. And we both know romance isn't really my thing. But they decided that all Captains must participate in the dance. And each Captain needs a partner. Basically my options were you or Momo. Momo is gonna be partner with Kira though so that left you."

"So why'd they think we were a couple?"

Toshiro rubs his neck nervously "Well… almost every Captain is either partnered with their Lieutenant or Girl/Boyfriend. You're not my Lieutenant so they just assumed…"

"Wait… why didn't you partner with Rangiku?"

"She's with Hisagi."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. I'll take you back to your world. We have practice tomorrow too by the way."

"Okay. See ya then."

Later @squad 10

Toshiro's working on paperwork when he groans putting his head down blushing deeply.

Rangiku comes in "Oh Captain?"

He sits up fast still slightly pink "What is it Matsumoto."

"You're partner for the dance?"

Toshiro glances to the side "It's Karin…"

Rangiku gasps "Have you told her yet?"

"No… I'm not sure if I can."

"Come on! You've been crushing on her forever!"

"I can't tell her."

"Why not? You're always so confident? Why are you such a mess with this?"

"I'm embarrassed by it okay. Matsumoto we both know Karin is my first crush and my best friend. It's humiliating. We're partners for this… not to mention there's _that_ part of it!"

He puts his head back down.

Rangiku smiles ruffling his hair "Come on Captain. It's not _that_ embarrassing to admit you're in love?"

Toshiro "Matsumoto don't you get it? It's a slow dance! On Valentine's Day!"

"You should just confess to her already. You've been crushing on her for how many years?"

"Let's see I'm 17 and we meet when we were 10. So 7 years."

"Look up."

Toshiro picks his head up still red in the cheeks.

Rangiku "As a Captain you've done so many terrifying, courageous things. You've fought Menos Grande, Arrancar, Vasto Lordes, Espada, Aizen, Quincy, and so much more. You're the one who always gives everyone at Squad 10 courage. You can do it to okay? Just tell her how you feel."

"She's a Human… and a Kurosaki. She's my best friend. I don't want to ruin what we have."

"Well at the end of the dance all Captains kiss their partners cheek remember?"

Toshiro covers the lower have of his face "I know Matsumoto. I don't know if I can do that. It was embarrassing enough just having holding her while dancing with the others… The look they gave us during practice was so humiliating. Ughhhh Matsumoto…? How to make these feelings go away?"

Rangiku sighs "Relax Captain. The others were just surprised to see you with a girl that wasn't me or Momo. I probably shouldn't say this but… everyone… knows you like Karin."

Toshiro tenses up turning red fast "Wha-how-Matsumoto did you say anything?!"

Rangiku holds her hands up in defense "No! Captain I promised as your Lieutenant and as your friend! I didn't tell. They figured it out on their own. When they said you need a female partner you said 'Can I take my human friend? I can probably convince her to come?' They asked for you to describe her. You had a lovestruck smile as you said 'She's gorgeous. And amazing. She has long, dark hair that she usually has in a ponytail, beautiful gray eyes, a firey, competitive spirit, but can be mature and calm. I can probably get her come if I beat her in a soccer match' So from they sorta figured it out."

Toshiro looks back at his work out of embarrassment "Matsumoto. I'm nervous."

"Since when does Captain Hitsugaya get nervous about anything?"

"Since all the Captains and Lieutenants know I have a impossible crush on a human girl, who is way out of my league. And since I'm partners with the human girl and have to kiss her cheek in front of everyone."

He feels his heart racing. Rangiku sighs with a smile.

"It's gonna be alright Captain. I think your main problem is the dance. Dancing has never really been your strong suit."

"I know. But I can barely talk to Karin without my heart racing!"

Rangiku sighs once again and offers him her hand "I'm not letting you embarrass me by terrible dancing. Let's practice. The dance for Captains and Lieutenants are the same. Just we have different practice times. So come on."

She drags him out of his desk and places his arms around her.

Rangiku frowns "I don't like that you're taller than me now."

Toshiro rolls his eyes "Can you just help me?"

Rangiku begins helping him practice.

Night of dance

Karin looks at herself in the mirror "This is it. Finally a date with him. After 7 years of hoping it's finally happening!"

She sees a blush starting to appear as she fixes her teal dress.

A Senkaimon opens outside her house.

Karin looks out the window but can't see who came out.

Knock knock

Isshin opens the door "Huh? Toshiro? What are you doing here?"

Toshiro rolls his eyes "Nice to see you too Captain Shiba. I'm here for Karin. Is she ready?"

"What are you doing with Karin? *gasp* It's Valentine's Day! You're in a suit! Did you finally accept that you like her and asked her out?!"

Toshiro blushes deeply covering his Captains mouth "Captain shut up. I haven't confessed yet. And how'd you even know?"

Isshin moves his hand "Its pretty clear. Plus don't forget. I'm the best matchmaker ever! I could spot the red string of fate from miles away! Anyway what are you doing then?"

Toshiro rubs his arm "Well that dance in the Soul Society is tonight. And… Karin's my partner."

"Aww! Come inside I'll bring her."

Toshiro nods stepping inside.

Isshin calls for Karin.

Karin "Coming! One second!"

She fixes her heels and steps down the stairs.

Toshiro turns a light pink as he glances towards the stairs, falling silent, his jaw drops slightly.

Isshin smiles at Toshiro then at his daughter.

Karin looks at Toshiro and blushes slightly.

Toshiro "Y-you look… gorgeous."

Karin turns pink "Thank you Toshi."

Isshin "I want a picture of you two! It's your guys first date! And Valentine's Day! Awww! You both look so cute! Such a perfect pair of lovers!"

"Captain shut up. Shut up right now."

Karin looks up seeing him blushing deeply for the first time "Dad can you stop. We need to go. This dance is in the Soul Society we need to hurry."

"Few pictures."

"Fine."

Isshin smiles as the two link arms.

Isshin "Perfect! Now one of you two kissing!"

Both turn completely red.

"We have to go."

"Yeah bye."

They rush into the Soul Society.

Toshiro "Remember the dance?"

Karin "Yup. Ichigo made me practice with him a bunch."

"Yeah Matsumoto had me practice with her a lot."

They get into the Soul Society.

Karin "So? This is the Soul Society Huh?"

Toshiro smiles "Yup. All of these buildings that look the same? That's the Seireitei. Outside of it is the Rukongai. That's where I'm from but now I live in the Seireitei with the Soul Reapers."

"Wow. This is a beautiful place Toshi."

"Not as beautiful as you though."

"What did you just say?!"

Toshiro feels himself heating up "I-i said let's get going to the dance!"

Karin nods walking slightly behind so he doesn't her blush.

The walk to the building.

All Captains are lined up and beside them is their partner. Toshiro takes his place between Kensei and Kenpachi.

Kensei "You're late idiot."

Toshiro "Shut up we haven't started yet."

Kensei's partner turns to Karin "So you're Frozo's partner?"

Kenpachi's partner turns to her too "Why are you partners with Floofy? You're so beautiful though?"

Karin "Huh? Frozo? Floofy?"

"That's some of the nicknames Captain Hitsugaya has."

Toshiro frowns at the two "Kusajishi. Kuna. Can you two please not tell Karin those stupid nicknames."

Kuna "Why do you always call us by last name? It's just Mashiro."

Kusajishi "And Floofy We've known each other since I was 5 and you were 8. You're 18 and I'm 15. It's just Yachiru."

Toshiro rolls his eyes "Fine whatever. Mashiro, Yachiru. Stop being stupid."

Kenpachi "Yachiru behave."

Kensei "You too Mashiro. It's starting."

The music starts and each pair joins arms and walks inside.

Most Soul Reapers start catcalling/whistling at the girls. All are shocked to see Toshiro's partner.

"Who is that girl?" "Why is she with Captain Hitsugaya?" "There's no way a beauty like her would be with Captain Hitsugaya?"

Toshiro pulls Karin closer to him.

The song begins.

The male bows to their partner and offer a hand. They all begin dancing.

Toshiro whispers "You're really good at this."

Karin smiles "So are you Toshi."

Everyone is surprised to see Toshiro smile at his girl partner.

"Wait is that his girlfriend?" "We would have heard about him of all people getting a girlfriend." "She's way to hot to be with that frozen Captain." "He's actually smiling at her though?" "He never smiles."

The song ends.

"And to conclude the dance, Captains thank your partners with a kiss on the cheek."

Karin blushes deeply.

Toshiro "Sorry Karin. Please don't hit me or hate me."

He kisses her cheek fast to avoid embarrassment.

Karin's blush darkens. Toshiro blushes and Captains are dismissed with their partners.

Toshiro "Sorry. I didn't know that was part of it. They never told me."

Karin grabs his haori pulling him to her level.

Toshiro blushes deeply "Can we forget that happened?"

Karin kisses his lips.

Toshiro turns bright red as she pulls away.

Karin "I love you."

Toshiro fails to find words but managed to stutter out "I-i l-love you too."

She smiles kissing him again.

Rangiku taps Kyōraku's shoulder gesturing to the two.

Rangiku "Told you adding that would work."

Kyōraku smiles as Rangiku takes a picture of the two of new couple.

Kyōraku "Took them long enough."

End one-shot


End file.
